Pokemon Scene Play
by LoveLoverGrl
Summary: Random scenes taken from the actual anime that I found funny or supportive of some ship or I like for some reason slight contest, poke, ikari ships.It will go through all seasons of pokemon,order-wise.Starts with season one.Series of drabbles and oneshots
1. Season1 Episode1 No1

**Misty- LLG doesn't own especially not these scenes they are taken from the anime and are just scenes she finds funny or good or some shippy.**

**Me- This story is just random scenes taken from the actual anime that I like and find funny. This story will always be in the complete category because I will keep updating as more episodes come after I finish the prev episodes. The chapters will have no link. If you have -like me- watched all the episodes then it should be nice and you might remember watching these episodes and these parts. If you haven't watched all episodes I will place the episodes name and no before so you can skip if you don't want a spoiler. Only scenes with either Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping, Contestshipping will be included seriously others will be meant for either humor or maybe something I noticed that will not include Ash, Misty, May, Drew, Dawn or Paul.**

**Misty- Wow quite a long explanation!**

**Me- Well yeah gotta explain my idea :)**

**Season 1- Indigo League**

**Episode 1- Pokémon - I Choose You!**

**Me- This one is a little funny**

**Ash- It has me :(**

**Me- Yah**

**Ash- Why me!**

**Me- Relax Ash the others will come later. Misty? Ready with the camera? Ash? Prof Oak? Ready for action? Scene set May, Drew, Dawn, Paul?**

**Prof Oak- All set!**

**Ash- I'm always ready!**

**May, Drew, Dawn, Paul- Scene setting check!**

**Misty- Camera check!**

**Me- Good! Now lights camera and ACTION!-**

START

(Ash at the time of choosing his first Pokemon)

Ash puts his hand over one of the pokeballs "It took me a long while but I finally decided on...Squirtle!" He opens the pokeball to find it empty.

Prof Oak sighes lightly beside him "Already taken by someone who was on time."

Ash groans "Aww I wish I hadn't overslept!" but continued on "Now I choose as my pokemon... Bulbasaur!" Again the pokeball opens to reveal it to be empty.

"That one was also taken by a kid that wasn't late.." Prof Oak supplies looking very calm.

"Well..That's no problem," Ash squeezes his eyes shut "Because my pokemon will be Charmander!" The third and last pokeball is opened to reveal it empty as well.

"The early bird catches the worm, or in this case the Pokemon" Prof Oak said wisely scratching his chin.

END

**Me- CUT!**

**Prof Oak- Bye I got to go finish some research * Walks out swiftly***

**Everybody except Ash- * Sweatdrops***

**Me- couldn't Prof Oak have told Ash before? He had to wait for Ash to open all of them one by one but it is funny if u watch it :D**

**Ash- Poor me :'(**

**Misty- Its okay Ash its alright * Pats Ash's back comfortingly***

**Me- Tell me if you like my idea to create this :D And yeah all of them will be kinda like drabbles. Maybe one might extend but im sure it'll still be nothing more than a oneshot.**


	2. Season1 Episode1 No2

**Season 1- Indigo League**

**Episode 1- Pokémon - I Choose You!**

**Me- Another one from the same episode ;D**

**Ash- And another one with me :/**

**Misty- Hush Hush LLG doesn't own.**

**Me- Misty camera! Ash, Prof Oak, Pikachu places! May, Drew, Dawn Paul scene setting set?**

**Everybody- All set!**

**Me- AAAAAND ACTION!-**

START

(After Ash releases Pikachu from it's pokeball for the first time) 

"Its name is Pikachu.." Prof Oak supplied half grimacing. 

"Aww" Ash cooed "Its so cute! It's the best of all!" **((Is he really straight?))**

"You'll see" Prof Oak visibly grimaced harder. 

"Hi Pikachu!" Ash said picking it up from under it's arms. 

Pikachu looked irritated as Ash hugged it 'Pika..' It sent out electricity shocking Ash keeping the flow steady for quite some time. 

"It is also called the electrical mouse." Prof Oak said calmly as Ash continued to get shocked, "They normally are quite shy but can also have electrifying personalities." Pikachu only stopped near the end of this speech. 

"I.. see what... you mean..." Ash drawled his eyes as big as saucers and his face, clothes and body charred all over with black scorch marks with smoke rising off of them.

"Shocking isn't it!" Prof Oak asked politely closing his eyes thoughtfully.

END

**Me- CUT!**

**May, Drew, Dawn- * Trying to keep a straight face***

**Paul- * Grinning like an idiot***

**Me- Hahahaha hilarious! Poor Ash but still awesome Pikachu!**

**Pikachu- Pika Pi! 'Thank you!'**

**Me, May, Drew, Dawn - * Rolling on the floor* **

**Paul- * Still grinning like an idiot* Thanks for showing us all these clips they are really very funny if you watch it even though it may not be so funny here!**

**Ash- * horrified* I hate you!**

**Misty- * Trying not to laugh* Calm down Ash!**

**Me- Awww my stomach hurts! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Season1 Episode1 No3

**Season 1- Indigo League**

**Episode 1- Pokémon - I Choose You!**

**Me- And Another..**

**Ash- Why me? Why do I have to go through the torcher of knowing how stupid I was in the beginning?**

**Misty- Calm down Ash... Its not like your going to die..**

**May- LLG doesn't own.**

**Drew- Yeah or Ash might just have got SOME brains at least.**

START

(After Ash spots his first wild Pokemon)

"A Pidgey!" Ash exclaimed taking out his pokedex.

"Pidgey is a flying type pokemon. Among all the flying pokemon it is the gentlest and easiest to catch. It is ideal for beginner trainers to test their new pokemon." The machine voice sounded.

"This is great!" Ash exclaimed snapping shut the pokedex "Its our lucky day! Pikachu go get em!" He turned to the mouse like pokemon.

'Chu...' Pikachu looked away disinterested.

"Aren't you ever gonna listen to me?" Ash almost pleaded.

'Chu..' Pikachu dint even look back.

"But why not!" Ash exclaimed.

Pikachu ran away up a tree and sat on a branch there. It yawned as Ash looked on frustrated.

"Okay! I get the message!" Ash burst out "I don't want your help or need it! I can get that thing all by myself." He then threw his backpack under the tree and took out a pokeball from his belt.

"All right!" Ash said pressing the button on the pokeball so that it grew larger, "I have pledged to get all the pokemon in the world. Now I'm ready to take the next step to be the number one pokemon master!"

A little distance away the pidgey looked up at the sky oblivious to Ash's attempt at catching it.

"Enjoy your last moments of freedom Pidgey!" Ash exclaimed posing to throw the empty pokeball. "Coz your mine!" Ash turned his cap around the wrong way and posed before throwing the pokeball with a "Pokeball go!"

The pokeball flew towards the pidgey and engulfed it I. A red light. The pidgey got sucked into the ball.

"Yes! I did it!" Ash exclaimed pumping the air, suddenly he paused.

The pokeball shuddered with a sound, once twice and the released the pokemon inside flying back to Ash's hands. The pidgey turned tail and ran into the shrubbery.

Ash slumped his shoulders, "I.. Blew it.."

Pikachu giggled sitting on the tree enjoying the show Ash was putting up for it.

"To capture another pokemon" The machine like voice of the pokedex started, "You usually have your own pokemon battle the other."

"Now he tells me!" Ash groaned.

'Pikaaaa!' Pikachu rolled about laughing on the tree.

Ash looked back at him huffily, "But I have to do everything myself!" He then spotted his bag lying at the tree trunk "Wait!" He exclaimed his face brightening "I got an idea!"

Ash tiptoed towards the pidgey, he had his dirty electrocuted tee-shirt in his hands. The pidgey was just a few meters from it's previous position.

"Okay.." He muttered to himself "Just be quiet..There is nothing to be afraid of.."

Suddenly the pidgey looked up at Ash as he held the tee-shirt higher trying to block himself from view even though he was just about four feet away from the pidgey.

Ash froze in place as did the pidgey. Both looked at each other intensely for about five seconds as Ash muttered "Hi... Little friend.." Suddenly Ash swung the top over his head "Sorry little buddy!" He screamed throwing the over the pidgey as it struggled underneath the top.

Suddenly and unexpectedly for Ash it created a tornado and knocked Ash away and onto the ground and flat on his back, "What happened?" He muttered still slightly dazed.

"Pidgey's gust power creates tornadoes" The Maxine voice spoke from Ash's pocket as he looked down at it "It also has a sand attack." it informed him.

"Sand!" Ash exclaimed as a powerful gust of Sand came blowing towards his knocking into him making him choke as the pidgey took flight and flew away.

The dust haze cleared a bit leaving Ash covered in sand choking a bit. He looked quite a bit irritated as he blinked a few times.

"Guess it's not my lucky day.." Ash muttered to no one in particular as pikachu snickered sitting up on the tree.

Ash turned around to glare at pikachu and spotted a rattata poking around in his bag.

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed, "Get outta there!"

He ran back to his bag as the rattata ran off and his pokedex bleeped to life "A forest pokemo. Rattata likes cheese nuts fruits and berries."

"Yeah but this isn't a forest! It's an open field" Ash yelled impatiently.

"It also comes into open fields to steal food from stupid travelers." The voice bleeped.

"That means...? I'm stupid?" Ash looked disheartened.

Pikachu rolled about on the tree again not bothering to hide it's amusement. It was having a fine show put on for it. 

END

**Me- And stupid Ash * -_-***

**Ash- * Bangs head on magically appeared door***

**Misty- * Screams* ASH! Are you alright? * Drops down next to fainted Ash***

**All the others- * Sweatdroppes***

**Me- Umm.. Okay... Well.. You know it looks like the first episode has a lot of these.**

**ThePercyLovingCookie- * Appearing magically* Yeah it does! I dint know!**

**Me- * Screams* Where did you come from?**

**ThePercyLovingCookie- Um... I dunno.. I guess you just thought of me and I sorta appeared. **

**Me- Okay... Anyway! Show that you like it by reviewing * :D***


	4. Season1 Episode1 No4

**Season 1- Indigo League**

**Episode 1- Pokemon I choose You**

**Me- I almost forgot about this you know!~**

**May- We don't come in till muuuuch later!**

**Drew, Dawn- Yeah..!**

**Paul- Hn..**

**Me- Poor Ash..**

**Misty- LLG doesn't own..**

START

(When Misty is fishing for pokemon in the river) 

"Wow!" Misty exclaimed "I got a bite!" She pulled at the string with all her strength. 

"Wow it's a real big one!" She exclaimed pulling harder. 

Finally she managed to putt it up. Ash flew through the air, pikachu on his shoulder both hurt but pikachu visibly worse. 

"Naah!" Misty shrugged not even seeming disappointed "Its just a kid!" 

She turned back, then suddenly turned back around "Ah... And a pokemon. Are you okay?" 

Ash looked up at her "Yeah I'm okay." 

"Not you!" Misty exclaimed "Your pokemon! Look what you've done to the poor little thing! Is it breathing?" 

Ash looked down worriedly "I...I think so..."

END

**Me- FIN!**

**Misty- Review!**

**Ash- *Sits in the corner depressed ***


End file.
